User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. Ok Alright, dood. I'll do it. - Ash Crimson 00:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :How's that? - Ash Crimson 00:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. - Ash oh my word..and UPDATES :o***(BARF) epic updates to everyones fave blog MINE :D survivor mode has some new DEATH features to make everyone epicer than it already is!!!!!!!! perverted much^ lesbo twins pic Plaza images Hey, I noticed that you are really good at getting images for this wiki, so, if you don't mind, could you get images for the plazas around the Willamette mall? P.S. We have one for Al Fresca Plaza, but as Ash said, it's of extremely low quality, so please get a newer one, if you can of course. Thanks. The Yoshiman 97 20:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You really are good with images and the like, unlike me, who doesn't even know what screen capturing is :( But when looking for an image of Al Fresca Plaza, or the Entrance Plaza, or the Food Court, may I suggest looking for the loading screens and whatnot? The Yoshiman 97 17:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) My bad Didn't mean to spoil anybody; I just figured the clip was in a couple of gameplay videos and anybody who's on the Twins' page probably wasn't minding spoilers anyway. Sorry for that! --Ciwey 04:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) SURVIVOR MODE MAJOR UPDATES COMMENT NOW >:o *surivor mode updates *terror is reality minigames added *Added new AI type *Edited unequipable survivor AI type *check it out Survivor Summary Update Updates: Alice Sandervich was added with a new theme :O a mission theme cause she aint no psychopath Alice's Survey who would you kill for Bounty Money oon survivor mode Ash KSR Yoshi Frank Anno Kent Crack Ciwey No one Who'd you fight on survivor mode all lvl 50 Ash-Defensive KSR-unequipable but on a Motorscooter Yoshi-Stealthy Frank-Hostile Who'd you team up with Choose 3 users beside yourself from this wiki Thanks Thanks for the honest awnsers but that one on who'd you fight hurt.......you didnt have to say that you'd kill me in a few swipes because ID PWN YOU BY RUNNING YOU OVER WITH A ENDLESS COMBO >:o NEW MINIGAME CHECK IT OUT AND GIVE YOUR OPINION WE GONNA GO AT IT >:3 ON SURVIVOR MODE IF IT;S ON DR2 WHEN IT COMES OUT ME AND YOU GONNA BATTLE >:3 me on a motorscooter vs you with a mini chainsaw COMMENT ON SURVIVOR MODE FOR THE NW TIR MINIGAME OR ELSE ILL GET MY MOTORSCOOTER*SITS ON MOTORSCOOTER* >:3 50TH COMMENT YOU GET THE SPECIAL PRIZE what is your first name If you could have a mission what would you want it to be called What is your favorite weapon What Age would you be-18 and up -Guess what your prize is :3 RE:DR Cases Yeah, no problem. - Ash Crimson 01:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cases Cheers for all the good work on the cases articles. :) One thing though, when you put in the images, mind putting the size at 275 pixels, so the top and bottom borders have the same size as the left and right ones? --Ciwey 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 Edits! My first milestone! Plus I made a new article: Exsanguinator! MagcargoMan 06:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! Congratulations on 1000 edits! MagcargoMan 22:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) HTML Colors Try using this. http://www.colorcombos.com/FFFFFF-hex-color Wikiar 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Click random till you get your orange. Wikiar 03:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't know how to change the color on that kind of template, but you can change the border color by typing the appropriate color. Wikiar 04:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I shall make my attempt in a little bit. The Yoshiman 97 18:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :fixed. The Yoshiman 97 19:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Location So you want the location template's color to be the same as the DR2Store template color? Just edit the Dead Rising 2 store template and look for the words next to "class". Those code words are what gives the template color.. Wait.. did you copy the code from an existing template to make the location template? If you did, what I said totally applies.. If you didn't I'd hjave to look into it more. (I can't right now =\ My computers network adapter is busted) - Ash Crimson 14:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Surpassed me in edits? I'm nominating you for adminship. The Yoshiman 97 17:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's true. You're a great admin on a successful wiki (MySims), you are mature and tend not to get into fights with other users, and you know Dead Rising, a lot about Dead Rising. I already nominated you days ago... it's now up to Ash to promote you. He might not in a while, his computer's screwed up, but you're gonna be seeing yourself as an admin, trust me. The Yoshiman 97 21:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Good job man! Frank-West 00:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good luck Good luck with your computer, dood. I too am having computer issues.. I'm considering promoting you to admin here, but I'll wait until your computer is working =] Oh, so.. would you like to be an admin here? - Ash Crimson 18:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congrats! you're an admin now! I'm not gonna explain to you how to us your power.. because you already know. =] Two things for you to remember: Firstly, put all of your images in categories... check the FAQ for those. If you see someone using the wrong template.. uh, fix it =] Anyway, good job, dood. - Ash Crimson 22:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Portraits Hey there! I have all the noebook portraits saved on my computer at 95x115 each. They seem to be better then most of the images used in the survivor pages. You want me to replace them all? Dengarde 02:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Not the best quality, but I think it's an improvement. (You can revert that if not though) Dengarde 02:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair, using Kathy was a bad choice for an examply, her portrait isn't ver good. And I could upload them as their own images instead of replacing the ones unes for the achivement list, so we can still use those and have the bigger one for their own pages. Just a suggestion Dengarde 03:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh my gooooood I've already done 40 of them and theres still 38 more to go! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!Dengarde 04:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::...WELL THAT WOULD HAVE HELPED IF I HAD KNOWN THAT. *pout* Haha, oh well. Yeah, I just got up to Floyd, so I'll finish the rest a bit later. Dengarde 05:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was gonna mention that. I wasn't sure if I should have kept th big ones for the Psycopaths. But I think the notebook pics should still be in the atricles, at least in a gallery. I'll fix them later. Dengarde 07:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoops. Guess I missed that one. Uploaded now. :) Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get Zombie Genocider. I'm already at 25,477 Zombies and Brad refuses to die! Woooo! Dengarde 21:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Already did! And Gormet. And Item Breaker. :D Been a productive day. As for the portraits, I did a Saint Run or DR2 on youtube a while back, and had intended to make a bit of a project out of it. So I had ripped the images out of a video I had recorded. I didn't end up doing what I was going to do, so they've just been sitting around. (P.S.: Shameless self promotion time) Dengarde 03:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Really? Even with the shitty quality that my DVD recorder refused to improve on? That just made my day. Course now I'll be looking at most of these images wondering which ones you took from my videos >.> Dengarde 04:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As soon as I find something to convert my .vob files again, I'm planning on doing DR2C0 and DR2. I mean, The DR stuff is my most popular video's on youtube! Seems like no-one gives a crap about anything else! Of course I'd do the sequels! You have my word! Dengarde 04:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Whoops! Yep. Guess I forgot that one too. It's up now. :) Dengarde 18:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::For the record, NOT my fault this time >.> And done. Dengarde 20:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Case Zero Nice find! I'm gonna go grab a copy of Xbox Mag in a few minutes tanks to this. BTW, Where did you learn about Dick? I didn't see him in the article. (Also, I edited the DR2:C0 Character template for you)Dengarde 04:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just grabbed the magazine. Totally worth the ten bucks. UGH. Can't wait for this game to come oooouuuttt!!! It sucks that they didn't give more detail into DR2 though :( Dengarde 05:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, also, Most likely the girl above the Sharon picture is Tia. When the magazine mentions the three, it says that the above TWO pictures are related to the three. Sharon and Nikki are clearly shown in the bottom picture, and the girl in the top is wearing different clothes then them both. I'm about 90% sure it's Tia. Dengarde 05:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey hey saw you wrote on my wall about the bucket edit Table colors Hey, you have any ideahow to chance the colors of the tables on the Wiki? Trying to transer the achivement list over to my page (To show off which ones I got) but I can't figure out how to do that. Dengarde 02:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, wait, Nevermind I got it. I just have to do it while I'm editing in wysiwyg mode instead of source. That'll let me do it easily. Sorry to bug you :) Dengarde 02:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure We can all talk. Ash probably won't want to though, and he might not be able to due to computer issues. But I'm saying this right now, Anno talks like a suck-up. Saying, "Oh I just want all the drama to end" and all that is just... I dunno. If he had told us why he left in the first place then that wouldn't have happened. But anyway sure, I'll be incredibly relieved if we can all team up and stop this disagreement. So whatever happens with this inform me. Thanks. Frank-West 03:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : Also, why remove the message from Ash? Seems weird... Frank-West 03:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Well Ash just hates him because he left our wiki with no apparent reason and refused to tell us. And yes, my email is: personguy911@yahoo.com ::But there is always Xbox.com if you have a gold memebrship. ::Frank-West 04:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh.. what's going on? If he wants to settle this peacefully I'm fine with that. Still have no idea what's going on though. - Ash Crimson 00:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Dementedghost's messages yer welcome just tryin to make it more interestin cuz i still luv the game i really dont need help but you can help cause im new sorry! IM NEW how do i get a picture for my profile?Dementedghost 21:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC)dementedghost Tabbing Infoboxes Hey, was looking around the MySims Wiki (great wiki, by the way), and noticed that a lot of its success was due to tabbing and such. I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the common.js code or something like that. But anyway, I learned how to tab infoboxes, to an extent. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/KrytenKoro, an bureaucrat from another wiki basically gave me the blueprint to show how to tab infoboxes, which would be VERY helpful to the wiki, ensuring that there won't be two different pages for the same weapon in two different games, but instead one big, helpful page for the said weapon. Basically, I'm asking if you know how to implement them into the coding? I tried unsuccessfully, so now I'm asking you. Your help on this would be appreciated. The Yoshiman 97 01:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, only on infoboxes. Here's an example. I don't think we need tabs for the whole page (we only have 4 DR games in existence). KrytenKoro, the bureaucrat above, showed me the toolset, but I don't know how to implement them into the tabber.js, common.js, common.css, etc. If we're able to tab infoboxes, I could be able to update all the food, weapon, and character pages.The Yoshiman 97 23:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) your picture request RE: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests thank you for adding a pic request. I just saw your request, and will have to finish Wednesday evening, thanks for your contributions! Anno1404 08:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) DR2 Psychopaths You know the drill. Any chance to can upload the scans that show those psychopaths? I'd download them myself but you'd have to register for the forums, and I'm not gonna do that for two images. Dengarde 15:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I actually ment the scans those pictures are from. I'd download them myself, but I'm trying to stop registering for sites I'll never use. Gets way too much spam in my inbox. Any chance you could upload those to photobucket or something? Sorry to bug ya about it. Just asking.Dengarde 17:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect! Thanks! As I thought, the names are in Katakana, usually pretty easy to translate, so I tried translating the names myself. For the stripper I got something like "Hihi Rafu", so I can understand where "Love" came from. Not entirely sure that "Bebe" is correct, but not sure what else it could be at the moment. For the guard, I got Shimoa Retiinku. Again, "Redding" seems correct, but I'm not entirely sure about "Samuel", since Katakana tends to be as close to the original name as possible, they could have gotton much closer with the name. As for the chef, I got Antowanu Tomasu, so Antoine Thomas seems dead on. Also, I agree that Antione is the first name, since the japanese don't usually do the last name first when it comes to American names. In my experience anyways. Anyways, I won't argue with what be have now, but I just wanted to double check myself. Thanks for the help :) Dengarde 17:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh...I can really only translate Katakana. Hell, anyone with an internet connection and eyes could do that, Hiiragana and Kanji are WAY out of my league, haha. Well, glad I could help anyhow. Look foward to seeing if we were right :) Dengarde 17:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Photos Thank you for the photos! Those will help me a lot for the new articles. I look forward to helping with any of the DR2 articles as well. I'm hoping to get a 100 edit milestone next week. I know that's not saying much but I'll get there. :)- LovesWiki maintenance tunnel key Dead rising maintence tunnel key.png Dead rising maintence tunnel key cropped.png Anno1404 05:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :check my contributions here, I gave you everything but the female motorist, I will do that tomorrow. Anno1404 07:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Your user infobox Your infobox on your user page is cool. I have one for myself as well. I also think the other users should make ones like it, then maybe we could make a user specific infobox like on a lot of other wikis. Anyway cool infobox. I like the pic. Frank-West 01:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Your user infobox Your infobox on your user page is cool. I have one for myself as well. I also think the other users should make ones like it, then maybe we could make a user specific infobox like on a lot of other wikis. Anyway cool infobox. I like the pic. Frank-West 01:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Book Pictures Please stop uploading the book pictures from the Lady About Town table! Its kinda distracting and distasteful when you take a picture of the books sitting next to a purse. I would appreciate it if you could find a plain background with good lighting. Long story short, move locations please. Also check out the Screen Capture Requests page, I got some new ones. This is just a simple request.Thank you:)--LovesWiki *conversation continued at LovesWiki's talk page Case Zero Wasn't Case Zero supposed to release yesterday? The article says sometime in July but i've heard the 8th. Do you know? Pics You changed all the Book image titles back didn't you?--LovesWiki Congrats and Miss Hell-Hole U.S.A. I think it's amazingness your a admin!!! you really deserve it :D also I updated miss hell hole u.s.a. on my DLC blog (CHECK IT OUT IT'S MAJOR SUPER DUPER POOPER SCOOPER UPDATED)!!!!!!!!!!CHECK IT OUT!!:3:D:P Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 03:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks also dont forget to comment, ALWAYS comment :D mk dood Please....Help me..... Ciwey Blocked me from the Michelle Feltz page tell him to un-do it because admins can't do that. it's a rule. :Do you mean w:Wikipedia:UNINVOLVED. Don't know if applies here. Please sign your posts with the four tildes. ~~~~. Anno1404 07:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I just hate that i can't edit something on his wiki. It makes me feel limited to what i can edit and It makes me feel blocked again....and I can't belive Ciwey Is a admin. I could belive you being an admin because you rock :D congratz on 2000, but with Ciwey a admin it's like a bully you have being the school president....i don't feel safe with him admin, i feel like i'll be banned forever from doing the slightest thing now. :sorry for the confusion, I was the one who messaged you with the talkback message, not mister. ::~~~~ :remember that Ciwey can and will read all comments on this page, that this page is public, and just because it is someones user talk page does not make it any less public. This is a mistake editors make on wikipedia all the time. :If you have something bad to say about someone, and you have to say it, do it off wiki, most editors have email, click the "E-mail this user button. :Anno1404 07:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Rest assured, I won't be banning anybody unless they are in deliberate violation of Wikia policy. --Ciwey 07:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Ciwey was perfectly right to block the page in an event of an edit war untill the dispute is resolved. Complaining to ANOTHER admin won't change that. (And honestly, I find it quite rude). Dengarde 07:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and then theres Den, oh great someone to back up ciwey and try to make me sound like a bish...im so assured right now....really....i just love when theres someone trying to help.....you know, go read admin rules den and back off. :Aww, I feel so loved! And I assure you, I'm well aquainted with the administration policy. Heres a little tip though, just between you and me: You might have an easier time with the admins you you would just get along. Calling them jerks and bishes and such isn't a good way to do that. (And with that, I'm out of this conversation) Dengarde 07:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Its not main street, it is forest sycamore Screen shots in a few. Anno1404 08:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :File:Dead rising monitor at beginning of game caught womans death by zombies.png Anno1404 08:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I can do a better pic of beginning monitor, that one is not very descriptive. Sorry, keep reminding me, I got caught up doing all PP and clothing photos and forgot--did over 200 photos yesterday. Again, keep reminding me, I don't mind, I am uploading it now. Anno1404 17:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Here: Dead rising beginning sycamore forest street.png Dead rising beginning sycamore forest street (2).png File:KayNelsonlookalike.png You folks need to add more buttons to the edit toolbar, gallery is not here, as I added. Anno1404 17:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you get the other picture from? There is no attribution... Just curious. Anno1404 17:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::RE: you continuing to ask for pics: ::Keep asking, it does not bother me. You are always kind to everyone, and you are thankful when I help you (some people neglect to do this). custom edit bar Copy and paste between the lines, found at http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js: /** Extra toolbar options ****************************************************** and 1\n| row 2, cell 2\n| row 2, cell 3"}; } To MediaWiki:Common.js ; more information and more buttons http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Custom_edit_buttons Anno1404 18:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :not sure, you cleared the cache? See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bypass_your_cache go to the help page I listed above and ask for help. Anno1404 20:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) personal tweaks I personally made to the edit buttons I tweaked the redirect button, so that it is like this: #REDIRECT Instead of being closed. #REDIRECT [[ this way the program auto detects a page to redirect too as I type. If it is closed wikia will not autodetect what you are typing and make suggestions. I added the pre button too. Anno1404 18:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar I also customized the dead-rising toolbar, adding Upload multiple files and Image list, if you are interested, I can post that text too. Anno1404 18:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC)